


Finding Our Peace

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly 2017 [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/F, Femslash, Rare Pairings, past brief rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Dragon Age: Origins, Shianni/Nesiara, The two find peace after Duncan takes Shianni's cousin away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age: Origins, Shianni/Nesiara, The two find peace after Duncan takes Shianni's cousin away.

Nesiara stands quietly beside Shianni next to the houses near the gate, watching as Shianni’s cousin disappears through the gate with the human Warden. Eventually they turn away together and leave for the house that Shianni shares with her uncle.

“What will do you now?”

Surprised she looks over to her left to find Shianni watching calmly watching her and she’s actually struck by how beautiful the other elf is. She forces herself to swallow around the stone in her throat, when Shianni raises an eyebrow at her extended silence.

“I… I hadn’t yet decided to tell the truth. I don’t want to go home.”

“Hm.. I’m sure my father and I can help you find a place here if it is truly your wish to not return home.”

At their entrance, Cyrion looks up from his folded hands on the table and stands up slowly. He takes Nesiara’s right hand into his and squeezes it gently.

“Welcome to our home, Nesiara. I am sorry that this day did not turn out the way anyone had planned.”

“It’s alright. Truth be told, I had no desire to be married today.” Her eyes widen. “No offense meant to your son and you, sir.”

Both Cyrion and Shianni chuckle at her apologies and Nesiara finds that she rather likes the sound of Shianni’s laughter. Cyrion pats her hand once before releasing her.

“None taken. What are your plans now though?”

Shianni makes a soft sound in her throat, catching their attention as she meets Nesiara’s gaze. Nesiara tries to pretend that her face isn’t blushing.

“I asked a similar question to her, uncle. Nesiara stated her desire to remain rather than head home.”

Cyrion turns considering eyes back to her and smiles a bit.

“I’m sure that we can find something here for you, my dear.”

That night after Cyrion goes to sleep, Nesiara, gently holds a naked Shianni in her arms as she quietly breaks down from their horrid experience with the shems that day. Nesiara gently kisses Shianni’s hair and whispers soothing nothing words into her hair as she holds her.

0

She and Shianni get closer in the following months. She joins Shianni in the act of being an outspoken member of the community. 

In her day to day business, Nesiara becomes an apprentice to the Alienage’s healer while returning to Shianni and Cyrion’s house in the evening.

Her family does eventually decide to try and call her home, but Nesiara declines their “invitation” to return home. Really it is more of a demand than an invitation on their part. Instead she tells them that she is much happier where she is.

Two days later, Shianni surprises her at work with a pretty necklace and kisses her softly in a storage room.

0

Three days after the Blight ends, Nesiara wakes up in their bed and smiles softly at a still sleeping Shianni. She lightly presses a kiss to the tip of Shianni’s nose. As she watches her lover slowly wakes up at the touch and stretches before frowning slightly at her.

“Must you do that?”

“Do what dearest?”

“Be the first to wake up in the mornings and just lay there watching me sleep.” Shianni answers in a light, amused tone of voice as Nesiara shrugs one shoulder.

“Can’t help that. I was an early riser even before I met you. Who wouldn’t want to watch a beautifully lovely creature like you? Besides I love you, Shianni.” Nesiara answers as she leans towards a grinning Shianni.

“Well you’re lucky that you are so pretty, Nesiara. Otherwise there would be some very strong words had. Besides –” Shianna moves to catch her in a breath stealing kiss as she grins at her. “I love you too.”


End file.
